Our Haven
by Iridian NightShade
Summary: New Summary: We found a home here on Earth, along with the young organic human race. Though we hid from the majority of them, we were accepted by others. Now we wait and prepare, for a war we know is coming. A war we ran from before. DotM Spoilers.
1. The Settlement

Summary: The story of a secret colony, that struggled to flee from a future war. Set before and parallel with my Ashes Verse.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, but I do own every person in this chapter! Muahahaha! Bow to my insanity!

Story Title: Our Haven.

Chapter Title: Settling the Beginning.

- Until All Are One -

Time: Unknown

Location: Deep Space, unknown

He struggled with the controls, keeping his attention on the life-signs of his Wards, as well as tried to steer the ship to their destination. Only his determination and drive to complete his duty, and fulfill his promise to his Mentor, allowed him to continue. Optics flickered tiredly, as his servos disengaged the repetitive warning system, indicating a minor hull breach. The pods were strong enough to protect even the tiniest NewSpark from the cold depths of space, the fact that a meteor had only grazed the hull, yet managed to tear some shielding off, was only a minor worry. Re-routing unnecessary system power into the engines and life support, he ignored the fine ice crystals building up on his armor. So long that his Wards would survive, he could deactivate happily and without a care. He was a Guardian after all.

- Until All Are One -

Time: 6,967 B.C.

Location: Land Continent, North America

They'd made it, his optics flickered in exhausted delight. Several long vorns after they'd been sent off-world, they'd finally reached the organic planet his Mentor had sent them to. Landing the damaged craft was difficult, he was grateful that the dominant species had yet to spread thoroughly across the small planet. Setting the ship down in a wide barren plain with odd chasms, he slowly opened a hatch and stepped out onto a new planet. Sensors shifting, scanning over everything, he forced his weary frame to the damaged sectors of the ship. Upon scanning and a thorough examination, he was grateful that he had all the necessary parts needed for repair. Before he could let out his Wards however, he needed to build the solar absorbers, the Energon distillers, as well as locate a suitable place to build their colony. His Mentor had been adamant that the organics be unaware of them, or at least, most of them be unaware.

Cobalt turned, watching as a group of organics approached him. Their endodermic-plating was soft and darkly tanned, dark optics and a dark something flowing from their helms. Dressed in the endodermic -plates of the non-sentient organics, they carried crude weaponry and supplies. Their leader, a strongly-built organic mech, approached first. Kneeling down, he drew a blade and began carving a glyph into the ground, a welcome sight in the mech's tired optics. The Cybertronian glyph for friendship.

- Until All Are One -

Time: 6,963 B.C.

Location: Four Corners, Arizona

With the help of the Anasazi people, Cobalt managed to bury the ship deep into the earth, using the natural caves they themselves had used previously. His Mentor had apparently become good friends with the ancestors of the people he now looked upon fondly; since while they were wary of his size, they were eager to learn about him and his kind. It didn't take him long to figure out their language, especially since their younglings were fascinated with him, and happily pointed out objects, speaking their words for them. He ended up surprising them, with how easily he picked up their odd language; at least he figured that from the way they'd jump in surprise, after he asked a question fluently. The tribe of Anasazi he had met was called Odakotah, which he realized meant Allies. It fitted, he believed, their tribe was overly protective of him and his ship, always careful to keep knowledge of him hidden from other tribes.

They had only recently, about two generations, become sedentary here, no longer being a nomadic people. For his benefit, he was surprised. His Mentor was very wise, having decided to inform her friends, (their ancestors, she had referred to as the Sani), that refugees might end up landing on their planet. For the refugees' benefit, they had travelled and searched the lands, for areas that would protect and hide them away. They'd settled in this part of the world, where natural caves were large enough to hide their massive frames, as well as because there were plenty of resources for their people to survive easily. He found them very strange, they needed to devour the non-sentient organics in order to survive. Strange as well, they ingested the flora around them as well. Scanning their organic frames, he slowly began to understand what their complex, and sometimes disgusting, systems required in the way of consumption.

- Until All Are One -

Time: 6942 B.C.

Location: Main Odakotah Village, Arizona

It had been a quarter of a vorn, since he'd landed on the organic world. He had hidden the ship and its precious cargo, mined the necessary metals from the ground, as well as built the necessary Energon distillers and solar absorbers. His favorite part of this world, other than the delightful organic Sparklings, would have to be their sun, Sol, as he lovingly nicknamed it. His armor had solar absorbers in-built, so he never needed to touch the Energon kept in the cargo hold, besides, the solar Energon he created was far more refreshing. He had released several of his wards, mostly those who knew construction, and had them helping him design their home base. He had sent them data-packets about their new friends, and was happy to see that the organics were happily greeted by the relieved Bots.

Cobalt, with his five-mech crew, were able to dig deeper into the caverns, deeper into the planet's core, until they felt more than satisfied that it would take the humans thousands of vorns to discover them. Tunneling out the caverns were surprisingly easy, smelting and forming the metal for the colony, wasn't. Releasing more of his Wards, worried they would run off and be discovered, Cobalt was grateful when they understood his hesitance. With a now working force of six mechs, himself included, and seven femmes, their work became easier and faster. The femmes used high scanners to locate metal deposits, and willingly scouted out areas for mining. The mechs would mine the deposits and bring back the ores and minerals, where Cobalt, the only blacksmith they had unfortunately, would work in a deep cavern he'd converted into a forge. He noted, amusedly, that the organic Sparklings, Sparklings of his own friends, would climb down and watch him at work, thankfully staying far enough away to remain unhurt, at least when he was working and not recharging his solar absorbers.

- Until All Are One -

Time: 700 B.C.

Location: Main Odakotah Village, Arizona

"Cobalt!" one Sparkling shrieked, running into the cavern. He immediately ceased his welding, letting the sparks settle, before scooping the giggling femme up in one large servo. Humming thoughtfully, he lifted the battle-mask up, which he used to protect his optics while welding, and winked at her. Venting loudly, playfully ignoring the gleeful Sparkling, he lightly tossed her from one servo to the other, always careful to roll her between them.

"Hmm, Ah seem ta ha'e a visi'or," she laughed when he tickled her sides, "though Ah'm supposed ta be workin' righ' now,"

"Ah say, ye've got two options den Lad," the burly JuryRig muttered, wiping his servos on a cloth. Clean of dirt, he prodded the ticklish Sparkling, who squealed and latched onto a finger larger than she was tall.

"Oh, Rig? Wha' are mah options?"

"Ah say, ei'her play wit' da Sparklin', or toss hah ta meh!"

"Toss hah it is!" she squealed when the two gently tossed her between them, to the clamoring excitement of the other Sparklings who had rushed in moments before. Rig bellowed his deep chuckle, his old plates shifting as he looked down at his pedes, surrounded by excited Sparklings.

"Now, now, Sparklin's ain't ya'll suppose ta be learnin' yer less'uns?"

"Uncle Rig! We wanna play with you!" three boys climbed up his leg, finding nooks to place their hands and feet easily. Waiting patiently, he allowed them to climb all the way up to his shoulders, tucking down into the familiar gaps. He scooped up two older femme Sparklings, who sat more lady-like, but wore excited looks.

"Tell us more about Cy-ber-tron, the oldest pleaded, sounding out the name slowly.

"Aye, Rig, tell em more 'bout Cy-ber-tron," Cobalt laughed, bringing the Sparkling to his cheek, where she hugged and kissed him gently. At the hoots from the boys, he purposefully started his cooling fans, forcing his cheeks to 'blush' like the humans do, "Such a pretty lil' femme," he cooed, grinning at the boys. She laughed, hugging him tightly.

"Love you Uncle Cobalt! Marry me!"

"Hmm, when yer older, maybe, mah lil' Catori,"

"Promise?"

"If ye'll have an old mech like meh," he nuzzled her before setting her in Rig's palm with her older sister, Amitola. Rig went off about the stunning crystal gardens; carrying them away a distance as Cobalt went back to his welding. Setting the metal sheets to the side, he spotted Discharge approach and haul the sheets off. Continuing his welding, he kept careful observation on his smelting pots, skimming off impurities every few breems. StarGlide moved fluidly into the cavern, pinged a location she'd scouted that seemed rich in metal alloys and ores, before heading back down the unfinished tunnels. "So much work ta do, so lil' time," he grumbled, banging out the sheet he now worked on.

- Until All Are One -

Time: 600 B.C.

Location: Main Odakotah Village, Arizona

It took the thirteen Bots a little over a vorn to complete most of their new home. Deep in the caverns, they had dug in deep tunnels, now lined in protective neural metal. Aerodive, a femme scientist, had managed to perfect a signal bouncing chemical, which the metal sheets were now coated in. Similar to a radar-dampening field, the metal would absorb the signals as though nothing were there, and keep them hidden. Cobalt, having designed most of the base, had also decided not to simply have a metal home, but a friend and ally if they needed one. He and Aerodive designed and built an AI, housing it deep in the most protected area of the base. Utilizing the expertise of frame-engineers, TopKick and TopSpin, both femme twins connected the AI to their base's computer processor. They affectionately named her Gaia, in honor of their new home. Allowing their protectors entrance to their base was simple, they added bio-scanners so no unauthorized humans could gain entrance. With most of the base set in foundation, they easily modified it so the humans would be comfortable, and designed it so they could live inside indefinitely.

Their preparations were well-thought out, since more tribes were traveling the lands, and had come across the first sedentary tribe. Unfortunately, some were aggressive, and attempted to take the land by force. When that happened, Cobalt and JuryRig draped themselves with animal skins, covering their metal forms, and rained down terror without harming them. Legends started, about the Odakotah being blessed by the Great Spirits, and gaining great protectors. Some tribes desired to join the Odakotah, but they were quickly refused, and forced to settle a distance from the flourishing village. SkyTone, a young femme botanist, helped them begin planting, but the humans invented irrigation systems for their fields. Watching them flourish with nudges of help from them, Cobalt looked on fondly. With a settled environment, protectors that watched over them, and advances in technology and medicine, the Odakotah village grew, their people living longer. Hard work, simple living, both allowed them to enjoy the simple pleasures of their lives, and allowed family and friends to be the closest guarded treasure.

Cobalt slowly awakened his Wards, until most of them were awake and integrated nicely into their new life. He trained several others, who then took supplies and willing femmes and mechs, to explore the world and settle other areas. His hope: they would be able to defend their home from the coming invasion.

- Until All Are One -

Time: 1542 A.D.

Location: Main Odakotah Village, Arizona

Cobalt looked at the screen, smiling at the tweeting femme Sparkling from where she was held by her Mech Creators. JuryRig was visible in the background, he waved at his comrade, as the leader shooed the new Creators away from the vid-screen. "Dey're happy,"

"Happy? Ah t'ink outrageously delighted would be more appropriate," they chuckled softly.

"Dey're da first ta successfully Bud a Sparklin'," JuryRig smiled sadly. Cobalt winced, lifting his servo to brush his chassis. "Ah'm sorry, Friend,"

"It's a'ight Friend, if Ah'm meant ta carry a Sparklin', Primus will allow meh ta do so," they were silent in remembrance, Cobalt had been so delighted when Aerodive had confirmed he had Budded. Unfortunately, three orns later, he'd collapsed when the Bud Spark had extinguished. He'd been nearly inconsolable, but some precious organic Sparklings had brought him flowers and hope.

"We've go'en reports from China and Japan," JuryRig smiled at the interested look on the younger's face. "Bases have been completed, wit'out any unknown humans noticing. In a few orns, dey'll start operations."

"Excellent news, do dey need more supplies?"

"Dey'd love t'ree or four mechs, but would settle for some Energon distillers."

"Excellent, we've gotten several talented Younglin's who've just built some, we'll ask who wants ta help out, and see if dey'd be willing ts make more."

"How's da school comin' anyway?"

"Ah wish we had more teachers, unfortunately most of da mechs and femmes are too busy buildin' and deliverin' supplies. Ah've been coverin' fer two femmes since dey were injured in an acciden', but da older Younglin's have been teachin' da Sparklin's very well."

"How's da war?"

"We've managed ta keep da English and Spanish back, and have drawn up territory lines. We've closed down most of da routes outside of da territory, and have defended dem. We've also managed ta preven' da spread of dose strange human infections; a lot of villages nearby have been plagued by dem, enough dat we've sent out medicine. Primus, we're lucky dat Callie's here, if ya need her help, she'd be more dan happy ta come."

"Ah just might, we need her abilities ta hide our entryways, as well as secure da space-bridges. We're having difficulty wit' infection as well, but we've held off wha' dey've been callin' da 'Black Plague,' Ah t'ink dat's wha' dey're callin' it."

"She just finished groundin' ours, Ah'll send word ta her, and yours and mine could be da testin' grounds. Ah thought da Plague had ended some years ago?"

"Da bridges will be fine; our previous tests have all proven we've gotten it down. Apparently it made a comeback, but we destroyed it, or formed vaccines for it, ya know dat ain't mah area of expertise,"

"Still, better safe dan sorry, Ah'll send her over as soon as Ah can. Ah'm glad no more humans have suffered. Have ya heard from Canada?"

"Yeah, dey're finished wit' da turrets, and dey've got some bad news."

"Bad news?"

"Da war's comin', Cobalt, dey were finally able ta confirm wha' dey shot down vorns ago,"

"Wha'?"

"A Cyba'tronian, not just any Cyba'tronian, but Megatron himself,"

"Primus no!"

"Yeah, da war's approachin'." Tired optics flickered, understanding easily seen.

"Step up on defensive and offensive capabilities. Ah wanna know if he was 'lerted ta one o' our signals, Ah wanna know why he came 'ere!"

"Already on it, relax Cobalt,"

"No, Ah, ain't gonna relax, we gonna protect our home, we got ta!"

"An we will! We got time, he's frozen in da Arctic, he won't get free,"

"Humans will find 'im! We gotta extract him first!"

"No," the denial send him reeling back, as though slapped. "He's 'ere fer a reason, we'll lay low, keep our sensors on 'im, watch. We'll defend our home, but only when da _humans_ realize dey need us, and da Autobots,"

"A'ight, Rig, Ah trust ya,"

- Until All Are One -

Time: 1963 A.D.

Location: Conference Meeting, all Haven bases.

"Da humans found 'im, now we got ta wait, and see," Cobalt rubbed at his face tiredly, the other Haven leaders nodding their agreement. Promising to keep in touch, they ended the meeting, needing to continue the upgrades to their weaponry and defensive capabilities. Cobalt slumped for a few moments, not caring when three femmes entered. TopKick, TopSpin, and Aerodive looked at each other briefly, before nudging their friend back to awareness.

"You need to rest and relax," Aerodive mothered, treating him like one of her Sparklings. He vented hard, then nodded briefly, looking at her and her Bondeds anxiously.

"How do you put up with your Quints?" he wondered aloud, feeling like he dealt with Sparklings every time he held a full meeting.

"Practice, patience, and plenty of alone time," TopKick smirked.

"The three P's," her twin piped, grinning at his groan.

"Leave him be," Aerodive shushed her twins, smiling. "Go for a drive, have a respite, and don't come back for at least three orns,"

"Ah can't femmes!" he growled. "Ah gots too much ta do,"

"And too little time," the three chorused, finishing his famous line.

-Until All Are One -

Time: 1969 A.D.

Location: Wisconsin

Cobalt grumbled softly as he drove through several scenic routes, pulling into a small town. The femmes had managed to chase him out of the base, and forcibly told him not to come back for at least five orns. He'd been wandering and travelling for three, and admitted that he needed the respite. Relaxing and watching the humans move about, he replenished his determination to protect them. Then again, some of them he would love to extinguish, he growled faintly at the harassing male he spotted. The male was harassing a femme, and even dared to pin her against his alt mode. Flicking his holoform avatar on, he chased the punk away and assisted the femme to her destination, waving off her thanks and gratitude. Deciding to wander amongst the humans, he explored the town before coming across something odd. He spotted the male he'd chased off, breaking into the home of the femme, before hearing her scream.

Rushing in, ignoring the broken door, he spotted the male strangling the woman. Shoving him off, he looked over her, to see a knife buried in her side. She was losing too much blood, he thought sadly, seeing her look up at him with glazed eyes. She murmured a request, before her heart stopped, and his rage exploded. Turning on the male, who was dazed, he gripped his throat.

"Yer wife! Da mot'er o' yer CHILD! Ya KILLED 'er!" his optics shifted to violet, and his frame shifted. The male gasped in terror, at seeing the gigantic frame out the window. Cobalt understood his fear, had _wanted_ to see his fear, and was glad his frame was twenty-nine feet tall, covered in dark cobalt armor, with the edged sigils of his faith and status clearly marked on his frame. "Why would ya kill 'er? Tell MEH!"

"She wouldn't give me money!" he gasped out, before going limp. Cobalt dropped the unconscious male, turning swiftly to the tiny room in the back. Opening the door, he spotted the little girl. Dark red hair fell in a soft wavy down; large bright green eyes looked at him curiously. She was only two, an infant, and he was glad. Lifting her up gently, he tucked her into the crook of his arm, and gathered several supplies. She squealed when he passed a stuffed dog, so he grabbed it and placed it with the other things, diapers, clothes, a picture of her and her mom, formula, baby food, and three blankets. Carrying the infant and supplies, he kicked the unconscious male as he left. He heard the hissing before his olfactory sensors detected the gas. His frame shifted, scooping his holoform up, and leaped away, just as the house exploded. Scanning the blaze, he detected no life-signs, and didn't particularly care. Settling his holoform in his interior, he activated another hologram while shifting the one holding the infant into a femme. Driving sedately away, he swore on his Spark to protect his newfound Sparkling. His little Mallory Blake.

- Until All Are One -

The end of this chapter, I've got so many different ideas for this story, hope ya guys don't mind waiting!


	2. Mallory Blake

Summary: The story of a secret colony, that struggled to flee from a future war. Set before and parallel with my Ashes Verse. Warning: Dark of the Moon spoilers.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, and I'm not rich, so I can't be sued.

Story Title: Our Haven.

Chapter Title: Mallory Blake Arc

Summary: Mallory Blake's history, from when she was adopted to her death. Her accomplishments in defending Earth, and more about her beloved Haven. Ties in to chapter five of **The Past Always Returns**.

- Until All Are One -

_Previously:_

"Yer wife! Da mot'er o' yer CHILD! Ya KILLED 'er!" his optics shifted to violet, and his frame shifted. The male gasped in terror, at seeing the gigantic frame out the window. Cobalt understood his fear, had _wanted_ to see his fear, and was glad his frame was twenty-nine feet tall, covered in dark cobalt armor, with the edged sigils of his faith and status clearly marked on his frame. "Why would ya kill 'er? Tell MEH!"

"She wouldn't give me money!" he gasped out, before going limp. Cobalt dropped the unconscious male, turning swiftly to the tiny room in the back. Opening the door, he spotted the little girl. Dark red hair fell in a soft wavy down; large bright green eyes looked at him curiously. She was only two, an infant, and he was glad. Lifting her up gently, he tucked her into the crook of his arm, and gathered several supplies. She squealed when he passed a stuffed dog, so he grabbed it and placed it with the other things, diapers, clothes, a picture of her and her mom, formula, baby food, and three blankets. Carrying the infant and supplies, he kicked the unconscious male as he left. He heard the hissing before his olfactory sensors detected the gas. His frame shifted, scooping his holoform up, and leaped away, just as the house exploded. Scanning the blaze, he detected no life-signs, and didn't particularly care. Settling his holoform in his interior, he activated a hologram while shifting the form holding the infant into a femme. Driving sedately away, he swore on his Spark to protect his newfound Sparkling. His little Mallory Blake.

- Until All Are One -

He had traveled the rest of his vacation, tending to the infant, and feeling his Spark connect to her. He knew without a doubt, that he would never give up his Sparkling. Returning back to Gaia, he lifted the squealing two-year-old out of his frame, before transforming. Cradling her in one servo, her supplies and toys in one of his subspace, he sedately paced down the hall towards his quarters. Spotting a flash of dark pink with dark purple stripes, he paused and held his Little Spark closer to his chassis, and not a moment too soon.

"Uncle Cobalt!" three femme frames slammed into his hips, two more jumping on his back. Laughing, patting the Quints, he was thankful that they had decided against the larger frame upgrades. With how boisterous they were, and their love of tackling others, the older framed mechs and femmes were able to barely keep up with them. All five of the Quints shared the same paint design, with only color alterations. Bliss, the most cheerful, had bright pink with purple and blue highlights. Marina, the calmest, had soft baby blue with purple and green highlights. Fauna, the most adventurous, was dark green with brown and blue highlights. Ether, the most curious, had dark blue with red and white highlights. Flare, the boldest, had dark red with yellow and white highlights.

"Oh, Uncle Cobalt, what's that?" Bliss asked, reaching up and tugging on his servo. He lowered it as she rose on the tips of her pedes, cooing at the cocooned infant. Her sisters crowded around, or in Flare and Fauna's case, climbed up and peered over his shoulders. Tweeting and clicking at the little one, Bliss stroked one gentle finger over the soft red down. "She's so soft!" she whispered in awe.

"Are we keeping her, Uncle Cobalt?" Flare asked, leaning forward as she blinked her eyes open. All the femmes cooed when she yawned widely, blinking sleepily at the soft faces watching her.

"Yes, we a'e," Cobalt hummed, bringing his little one to his chassis. The femmes followed him, asking many questions, settling in his quarters easily and perfectly at home. He absently served them Energon before settling the half-asleep infant in a little nest of blankets, the femmes cooing as she curled around the stuffed canine. Leaving her under the watchful optics of the five femmes, he contacted their Bearers and informed them about his Sparkling. Once they had been informed, he contacted their human ally, who after listening to the story, agreed to draw up legal documentation of adoption. The chief trusted him whole-heartedly with the protection of the human child, but he did request that trusted human teachers be brought in. Cobalt agreed, having very little idea of the day-to-day care of an infant, but his processors began turning over several new ideas. Deciding to put his ideas on hold for the moment, he let them stew as he contemplated the different angles and possible problems. Before he could bring his plans forward to the other Haven leaders, he needed to thoroughly cement them. Half-baked ideas would mostly be turned away after all.

"Cobalt?" Aerodive's voice interrupted his thoughts, turning, seeing her and her Bondeds entering his quarters, he absently drew three more cubes of Energon and handed them to them. The femmes accepted the cubes, sipping the required polite amount, but their optics were locked on the human child being propped up by their Youngling femmes.

"She's so pretty," TopSpin murmured, examining the red curls and bright green eyes. They normally only interacted with their Odakotah friends; to see the color contrasts between them, and up-close, was a unique experience.

"She's my little Mallory Blake," he introduced, remembering the name her Bearer had whispered as she died. A soft giggle caught their attention, the infant patted one of Marina's fingers before hiding her face behind the dog. Marina's optics warmed as she leaned forward, gently, oh so gently, pressing her fore-helm to the infants. Mallory blinked, then pushed harder, nuzzling, and giggling again.

"She's so precious," Bliss sighed, tucking one of the blankets over a tiny foot that peeked out.

"Now, now, my femmes," Aerodive smiled, her optics crinkling, "She is Cobalt's after all, though I doubt he'll mind you watching her so he can recharge every now and again,"

"Oh please Uncle Cobalt? Can we watch her?" Ether was surprisingly exuberant, normally she only revealed this much excitement when working on new Energon formulas, or assisting with designing new technology to defend their home.

"We've observed several of the human femmes in taking care of their young," Fauna said matter-of-factly, "But we would love to have our very own,"

"She isn't a pet," TopKick spoke sharply, causing her Younglings to flinch slightly. "If you want to help take care of her, you must understand that. She will grow into a marvelous young femme, like yourselves, if we properly raise her."

"No disrespect meant, Bearer," Flare murmured, Fauna nodding in agreement with her twin. Marina and Bliss looked pleadingly to TopSpin.

"Us either, Bearer!"

"Yes Bearer, I meant no disrespect either," Ether's optics were locked on Aerodive. The three Bondeds silently communicated between themselves, as Cobalt watched on contently. His ship had carried two hundred Wards, one-fifty being femmes, and while they had been able to reproduce, it wasn't as many as they'd hoped. Counting the Quints, they had only gained twenty-one Younglings since they'd been planet-side.

The Quints were a miracle, to say the least. Aerodive had Bonded with the Twins, and four orns later, they'd discovered they were all Budding. TopKick had Carried Flare and Fauna for two orns longer than normal; TopSpin had Carried Marina and Bliss the normal period; while Aerodive had Carried Ether for two orns shorter than normal. All three went into Separation within kliks of each other, and all five of the sisters had been pronounced healthy. An instant connection was formed between all of them, despite being Carried by different Bearers, they all shared extremely strong Twin Links, or rather Quintet Links.

"Cobalt, come in Cobalt, come back to Earth!" his optics blinked, focusing on the amused femmes looking at him.

"Pardon, Ah was t'inkin',"

"We noticed," TopKick stated dryly.

"Your little femme wants you," Aerodive spoke gently. Cobalt's optics flickered to the infant, who was looking at him. She raised her arms to him again, bouncing on her bottom. At his hesitance, her eyes watered and she sniffled.

"Up!" she demanded, bouncing again. Instantly, she found herself cupped in large, strong servos, cradled against the familiar metal. Leaning in, feeling the soft pulses of his Spark, she sighed contently. "mama,"

"Aw..." The three Bondeds cooed, while Cobalt vented. A smile was visible on his face however, warm loving affection apparent as he cradled her.

"You'd have made an excellent Bearer," TopSpin murmured, watching the adorable sight.

"He'll make an excellent Creator nonetheless, and an amazing 'Mom' too," TopKick teased. He grunted softly, glaring briefly at her, but didn't protest.

"He's already a good Mom," Aerodive smiled, enjoying the look of horror as he realized what she was about to reveal, "the human femmes keep calling him a 'Mother Hen' whenever he's watching over them. And I'll admit, it does fit him,"

"You're right, Mama Cobalt fits him perfectly," TopSpin giggled. And thus, he was forever named Mama Cobalt.

- Until All Are One -

The mech vented softly, lying down for a brief moment. He could hear his daughter sleeping soundly in her crib, set on a low table that also held her old changing station, a box for all her toys, a bookshelf, and a play area. The past twenty-four orns had been difficult, he had found out the hard way about infants and their 'terrible twos' stage of development. Mal, as the Quints had nick-named her, enjoyed gnawing on anything and everything she could, simply to ease the passing of her denta. Luckily, her 'Aunt' Aerodive, had concocted a gentle pain relief. Unfortunately, she seemed to enjoy gnawing on things still. Cobalt was a clean mech; he kept his quarters semi-neat and tidy, with little clutter. Since he'd brought his little joy home, he'd found that his quarters weren't clean enough for his tiny daughter.

The femmes had claimed he was in Nesting mode, apparently humans and Bots both went through this stage. Every human day cycle, or Earth rotation, he'd scrub the floors and other areas she used, disinfected her toys, organized her things, and washed and folded her clothes. Even if she didn't end up going in an area or making a mess, he'd scrub it down the next day cycle. He also had to keep his armor clean, and carried disinfectant in subspace. She especially seemed to enjoy gnawing on his fingers, though several jutting pieces of armor on his chassis had fallen victim too. Also his seatbelts. He couldn't understand her ecstatic glee of gnawing on his seatbelts and soaking them with her saliva. The first time she managed to grab one, he'd shrieked so loudly and shrilly that half the base had stampeded, weapons at the ready, to find him twitching and shaking, a laughing toddler in one servo, as he tried desperately to wipe the liquid off before it seeped in. He was unsuccessful. After several days of it, he'd adapted, and it didn't really bother him afterwards.

Her waste products on the other servo… He used that chore as punishment. Cleaning Mal's dirty diapers was a very good deterrent from causing mischief, as some of the Younglings found out. By Primus's blessed Spark, everyone on base was thankful when she finally was potty-trained. She was home-schooled, technically, like all the other Reservation children. Home-schooling at their Reservation was slightly different, human children and the Younglings, and occasionally Mechs and Femmes, were placed in the school wing of the base and taught together. Sparklings, human and not, were watched carefully as they interacted, so as not to harm or get hurt. Mal was almost three when she first saw the school wing, Cobalt had needed to collect some reports and had carried her with him. As he'd spoken with the teachers there, she'd looked around and stared at the children and Sparklings. Patting his armor, she made certain she had his complete attention, as well as the amused teachers', before stating her desire.

"Down Mama! Pwease!" A quickly stifled snort from a human teacher made him roll his optics.

"Alright Little Spark,"

"Pway?"

"Yes, Little Spark, you can play here," he watched as she crawled over to a table, then began drawing when the femme handed her some crayons. Watching her interact with the other children, and being polite and well-mannered as he had taught her, convinced him she was ready. Once she was fully potty-trained, she happily spent most of the morning at school, spending two hours for lunch with her 'Mama,' before playing with her 'cousins' the Quints.

- Until All Are One-

Mal didn't find it odd that her family mostly consisted of alien robotic organisms, nor did she feel at all embarrassed about her 'mom.' In fact, she was proud to show off her awesome mom. For show-and-tell, she would tug on her amused mom's leg paneling, grinning widely at the confused human kids and present the strong Guardian Mech.

"This is mah mom! He's da best mom eva, and he's da leader of da base," she stated proudly. She felt the nudge, and sighed softly, "This is MY mom. He's THE best mom EVER, and he's THE leader of THE base," she repeated, carefully hiding the accent. She had grown up with the Cybertronian accents, and normally spoke with them. However, she was told that when speaking to other humans, she was required to at least lessen the accent. The human kids, while not necessarily mean, were curious as to why she lived with the Bots. At least, until it became more common.

Her mom had admitted that she was a bit like a test run. The plans he'd slowly cemented out when he'd first brought her home had included turning their base into a sort of adoption house. Bots who wanted to, and were given permission, were allowed to venture out to orphanages and adopt kids they felt their Sparks urged them to. Kids who would be raised, knowing about the alien residents, and would keep their secrets. By raising the human Sparklings, they'd rooted themselves more into the human culture. More humans became exposed to them, and accepted them. Mal, being the first adoptee, was proud and ecstatic to help her family. As she aged into a teenager, she began helping her mom with more ideas. It was her idea, as she considered what she wanted to do with her life, which opened government doors to the Bots. She worked hard, earned her degrees and certificates, and managed to be scouted by Sector Seven. When she'd officially become a member, the bases world-wide celebrated. With her help, they managed to place their kids deep into the secret government sector, and were privy to everything.

- Until All Are One -

Haven became the leading Environmental and Orphanage Charities, while they formed other groups not associated with it. Weaponry testing, military vehicles, pharmaceuticals, oil rigging, agriculture, any sort of trade, they had managed to get a hold on. They avoided the Decepticons who had arrived and began attempting to dig their claws into humanity. They allowed it, but kept close observation and compiled evidence against the humans who began to side with the Cons. They watched as the Cons located the Autobot ship on the moon, watched as they began moving the pillars. Watching, calculating, they kept their presence hidden, waiting.

They were good at waiting; they had been waiting for vorns, waiting and preparing for the war to finally come, receiving word from the other colonies, but not receiving word to reveal themselves yet. Not until Prime, Optimus Prime, reappeared. Not until they could reveal their strengths properly. They had developed secret methods of communication between the colonies, had been able to finally tap into the ancient knowledge the Allspark kept secret. Sentinel Prime's space bridge pillars were no match against the ancient space bridge. The oldest mechs and femmes remembered a time when the great Warriors and Guardians all possessed the ability to access the space bridges, without use of his pillars. Then, a trickle of a rumor, something was wrong. A plan to revive a traitor. It was decided, they would stand with the Autobots once they learned of Sentinal's betrayal. Once the humans realized that the Decepticons won't leave them peacefully. They would stand and defend their home, and reveal themselves to the Autobots.

- Until All Are One -

Mal loved her life, she loved her mom, her aunts and cousins, and the few uncles she had. When she met a handsome soldier who had been recently assigned to the lab, she didn't feel a spark of attraction, any inclination or forewarning that she would fall in love with him. She was too busy protecting her family, gathering more and more data on the Cube, and helping them transfer the energy out of the immobile ancient shell. She spent months away from her home, away from the overprotective optics and scans. She didn't take into account the healing radiation all Cybertronians emitted. Being limited to the Cube, and to the dark haunting presence of NBE-One, caused her immune system to falter.

When returning home for a holiday, she would be happily greeted, before seized in a tight grip, as panic lit her mom's optics. Her Aunt Aerodrive would scan her, create several different antibiotics and immunizations, which would be patented and be sold worldwide, only for them to fail. A rare infection that had crept rapidly into her uterus and destroyed any chance of her becoming a Bearer. Returning to work, she found comfort in the kind soldier she'd met, and developed feelings for him. She didn't consider the connection between him and the one who discovered NBE-One, not until after she was happily married, but still keeping secrets from her love. Returning to her home, because Gaia would always be her home, one holiday, she was greeted by her family before they gave her the good news. Cobalt had finally been able to Bud, and it had been confirmed to be a stable Sparkling. In three weeks, she would be a big sister to a little mech. Aerodive then gave even better news, and caused her mom to glitch: she was pregnant.

It was the Allspark, they confirmed, high levels of unmistakable Allspark radiation fluttered deep in her womb, forming a tiny NewSpark. She was required to take supplements in addition to her prenatal vitamins, supplements Aerodive concocted herself that contained high levels of Cybertronian metal and nanites. It would be similar to how breast milk boosted an infant's immune system, the nanites were happily harvested from her mom and three aunts, who had Carried and was Carrying, so their nanites were the best.

Mal's life was perfect once again. She had her family, as well as had started her own. She had a loving husband, a very high-paying government job that helped the Haven's funds they'd been building since before the Civil war, as well as become a full-fledged Keeper. She kept her family informed about government movements, and assisted them become a valuable asset in several of the government's different interests. When her daughter was born, she sobbed in terror and joy. Her mom's soothing calm advice led her to pray by the Allspark. Her prayers had been answered, the Cube, having been drained of most of its power and sentience, sacrificed a shard of itself to the grieving Bearer. Leaving only a fraction of its power, perhaps one-sixteenth, the Allspark allowed most of its sentience to flow into its new frame.

Gaia onlined her dark green optics for the first time, greeted the Bots around her, and locked on the tiny Sparkling cradled by her human Carrier. The femme frame she now possessed could move and feel, and she gladly did so, reaching for the youngest of her Creations. Honey eyes blinked up at the femme, who merely reached a slender nine feet in height, before swirling into a molten gold. Clicking and tweeting softly at the infant, Gaia smiled.

- Until All Are One -

Gaia was now a unique being; she was the home and main base and protector of the Terrans. (They'd named themselves that in honor of their new home, and had shifted their optics to green, ranging in the different hues.) She also possessed a femme frame that she could use to communicate and move unnoticed amongst any Cybertronian. Lastly, she still retained a Link to her Cube shell. Using her Cube shell, she spied on the humans and on Megatron. With her warning, the Terrans would know when Megatron broke free, and when her Cube shell would be destroyed. She was determined it would be, she would never again be trapped by that shell. Besides, by destroying the shell, she would be able to activate the dormant Calling protocols.

- Until All Are One -

Mal loved her daughter deeply; she had even killed in her daughter's defense. When little Sage began revealing that she could see the Sparks of Cybertronians, the Terrans had quickly located the ones in stasis. Some, they left in stasis, others they woke and brought into the fold. The Egyptian Haven Leader, Sphynx, soon located the Sun Harvester hidden in one of the Giza Pyramids, and informed the rest of the leaders that they had dug underneath and stripped most of the inner workings out. While it would still appear to be intact by anyone uncovering it, it was in fact just a hunk of metal. They used the Cybertronian alloys to strengthen their other unique blends, combining Earth alloys and Cybertronian ones to create the Sanctuary.

The Sanctuary was the last resort, for any of the bases. If any were attacked and infiltrated, they were to immediately evacuate to the Sanctuary while destroying the compromised base. The other bases would then take in the refugees. It was a last resort, and few believed it would ever be needed; their bases were as close to impenetrable as they could possibly be.

It broke Mal's heart when she was informed that she was needed to go undercover and underground, to the Middle East. She and her husband were assigned to a small site where alien hieroglyphs had been discovered. She had been forced to leave her daughter in the care of her mother-in-law, unable to bring her now active and aware child to the Reservation. Gaia's Link to the girl was surprisingly strong, and they needed to keep them apart lest she unwittingly revealed their presence. Her husband was also still unaware of her family, and she would keep it that way.

The assignment seemed to go well, she took pictures and notes, all while thinking of her daughter and translating them in her mind in boredom. She didn't realize that it was a Decepticon trap, that she would be forced to watch her husband die as he and his squad attempted to protect the village that had discovered the cave. She would meet the ruby optics of one F-22, who would simply smirk at her as he crushed her valiant husband slowly. Despite seeing her husband's slow painful death, she would see beneath the glint of insanity, and see the Air Commander as he truly was. Her understanding saved her life in his optics. He left her in the decimated village, unharmed. She was unaware that he would remember the brave femme, and see her in another young femme, not realizing it was her daughter. It never crossed her mind, as she traveled back to her daughter, holding the bloodied dog tags, that her understanding nature would save her little girl, and the broken mech she'd come across.

- Until All Are One -

She spent four more wonderful years with her daughter, despite a few incidents with a couple of scientists. When she found out about Sage's Decepticon programming activating, she was terrified. The soldier who had found and defended her daughter, claiming self-defense, struck her as odd. He looked far too familiar, and not a pleasant familiar either. She did note how he treated her daughter, and remembered her husband in his actions. Learning that he had been trained by her husband, a year before his rotation back to the village, soothed her more than she thought it would. She strengthened Haven's connections, heeding the warnings she was given about planet-falls. Encrypting her files so only her family and daughter could puzzle out the codes; she kept copies of all her notes and placed them in protected hiding spots.

At her daughter's request, she allowed her to visit her cousin for the summer, promising that once she returned from her vacation, they would go down to the Reservation. Gaia was getting impatient, she wanted to see her 'Grand-sparkling' despite Cobalt's protests that he was in fact Sage's 'Grandma.' The two's bickering always amused her, but she had resigned herself to revealing the 'family secret' to her little girl at last. The Quints in particular were excited about meeting their younger cousin, and had to be grounded to prevent them sneaking off base to greet and meet her. It was sad, she chuckled, that the almost Mature femmes were being grounded like six-year-olds.

A bad feeling wormed deep in her gut, the attack on the Qatar base revealed all the signs of a Decepticon attack. Hearing it was SOCCENT base, well her empathy for Mrs. Sarah only rose. To her surprise, she was then contacted about her daughter being arrested, while she was at work. Calling her daughter and hearing a stunted description, she almost asked if Sammy's car was a Cybertronian. Almost. Laughing hysterically at her daughter being arrested in her pajamas, she remembered several times she herself had gotten in trouble, usually the Quints' faults, and consoled her aggravated Sparkling.

Of course, the next night, she was notified that her daughter had been taken by government agents by a panicked sister-in-law. Before she could use her connections, she had been told that the kids were being brought to the lab, since apparently they had information about the aliens. Calculating the time between arrival and travelling, she called her daughter, expecting to catch her on the drive over. Instead, she was told afterwards, that they had been _flown_ to the lab in a helicopter. She had apparently called as they were nearing the hidden entranceway to the NBE-One chamber.

"Brianna Sage Witwicky Blake! Where da hell are ya? Yer aunt called meh, in a tizzy, 'bout ya bein' kidnapped by agents! First ya get arrested, now yer KIDNAPPED?"

"Mom, you would not believe what the hell is goin' on! Sam and I were kidnapped by Sector Seven government agents, and an asshole named Simmons, and they're bringing us to see this Cube thing and a frozen alien robotic organism… Hey!" she heard her daughter's protest before the phone was hung up with a beep. Realizing what had happened, she snarled, startling half of her coworkers, and stormed down to the hangar. Switching her high-heeled shoes for some sensible flats, she vividly cursed the distance and traffic in the halls between the hangars. Storming into the room, and immediately spotting the group, she briskly paced herself over. She recognized the Captain of the squad of soldiers, but let her eyes bypass him. She was focused only on her daughter and nephew. She ignored the introduction, seeing her daughter's relieved face. She seemed to be the only one who noticed her daughter's eyes turn to gold, no doubt from the presence of the Decepticon near them, and the not-so-distant Cube. She could practically feel the excitement from Gaia's magnificent but prison-like former shell.

"Ah, Mallory. I'm glad to see you well. It's been awhile." Her scowl, perfected by her mom, instantly had him cringing away.

"Simmons," her growl also made the man wary. Her attitude turned one-eighty however, when her daughter launched herself at her. She beckoned her nephew to join the hug, knowing how insecure he must have felt. Scolding Simmons helped with her anger, as well as the brief explanation of her maiden name versus her married name. What pained her was the realization and betrayal in her daughter's eyes. The one thing she and her husband fought about, were her daughter's communications with the Sparks. She, however, knew that they had little time and addressed the point. She hated that she had to bring up personal and family issues in front of the humans, as well as one interested frozen mech, but she needed to plan and figure out how to keep her daughter and secrets safe. When her daughter began actively speaking to one of the sparks however, Mal's bad feeling began screaming at her.

Hurrying them along after revealing a bit of Sage's past, she fully agreed with her mom's favorite saying: too much to do and too little time. She mentally planned her own actions as they contemplated the problem of moving the shell. Gaia had said it could be subspaced down, but none of them were Cybertronian and could force the command protocols. When her daughter activated the shell, she had a terrible feeling that Gaia had hidden how strong her connection was to the Spark inside her daughter. Any misgivings vanished when she realized what she was looking at. Standing before her, contently clicking and tweeting, were twins. Not just any twins, but her grandbaby twins. At that moment, she realized that she wasn't going to survive the rest of the day. Mentally asking for forgiveness, she prayed her mom kept his composure at the news of her death.

Watching her daughter leave with the soldiers, knowing it would be the last time she gazed on her, Mallory held back tears. Gathering her flash drives, she packaged up the letter she'd written in advance, for this situation. Labeling clues for her daughter, mailing all the files she'd collected over the years, she sent the manila envelope down the chute. It would be delayed in being shipped out, she knew, and counted on it. Wiping her computer of all her files, while encrypting it to make it appear she hadn't done so, she contently thought over her life. Joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, she wouldn't change her life for anything. She mourned the fact that she wouldn't get to see her little brother, NightSong, and hoped that her family would be careful. She knew they would protect her daughter, since she was theirs too.

She faced Megatron down without fear, accepting her life and her death. As he curled his claws around her frail frame, she smiled softly. "Don't worry Megatron, you'll understand soon…" She closed her eyes as she felt the metal slice painlessly through her. Megatron turned and left the lab, unaware that Terra Prime's Spark had gently claimed Mallory Blake's soul, bringing her into the Well of Sparks, where she watched over her family. Laughing, crying, celebrating and mourning with them.

Mallory Blake was an unknown hero of Earth. When the Terrans revealed themselves, they made certain every living being knew about her life and sacrifices. How she allowed them to protect Earth and it's organic inhabitants. It was due to her heroic actions, that in its darkest hours, the Earth was safe in the protective servos of the Autobots and Terrans.

- Until All Are One -

Mallory Blake's history, in ten pages. Sorry it seemed rushed, it took forever to write. I kept adding parts, then rearranging them, and decided to leave it like this.


	3. Viridian Arc, part one

- Until All Are One -

I had no idea that by taking one dead human's name and appearance, I would become a key fighter in an intergalactic war. No doubt you're confused, most likely you believe me to be an identity thief, which is true, partly, but only with the permission of the one in question. You see, I'm not human, at least, not anymore. Tell me, do you believe in the supernatural, in other worlds, dimensions? You will when you finish this interesting story, or perhaps you are uninterested? It doesn't matter to me in the slightest. Read if you want, go back to your monotonous boring life if you want. After all, freedom is the right of all sentient life.

- Until All Are One -

"_Please, someone help me!"_

"_I'm here little one, what ails you?"_

"_They hurt me, I'm bleeding, can you help me?"_

"_I am sorry, little one, but you are already dead."_

"_Dead? But I'm talking to you! I can't be dead!"_

"_I am Viridian Calamity, Angel of Death, 1__st__ Rank Protector of the 1__st__ Contingent, 3__rd__ Rank Guardian of the 1__st__ Contingent, member of the 9__th__ Protectorate."_

"_I don't understand,"_

"_I am here to help you, to return you to peace. Your death was undeserved, if you desire, I shall bring vengeance to your tormentors. I will give your family their Justice, and inflict the Curse upon your attackers."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, all you must do, is enter a Contract with me."_

"_A Contract?"_

"_I shall restore your form, and wear it. I will bring Justice down on your tormentors, soothe your family's grief, and allow you to come to peace."_

"_Is that it? What do you get?"_

"_The price of your Justice is your soul. I will carry it inside my own, until it is purified of the dark sin of your death. Once it is purified, it will be released into the Well, where it shall remain until you desire a new life, or your soul is needed in reincarnation."_

"_I don't understand, isn't there a heaven?"_

"_Of sorts, the Well is part of what you would call heaven, but not all souls can remain in the peace of death. Sometimes they long to return to the Living, and their wish is obliged. Not all infants are born with their own souls, sometimes their souls are too weak to maintain, then an older soul will be placed with it. It restores these weak souls, and renews the older souls."_

"_What about hell?"_

"_That is a place of torment, for those who are Cursed. Until they repent their sins, they cannot know the peace of the Well and heaven."_

"_So if I want revenge, I'll go to hell?"_

"_No, you will be a part of me, until your soul is purified. You will feel the warmth of peace and comfort of the Well. Because of your death, your soul is stained in pain, fear, and anger, once those emotions are freed from you, will you find peace."_

"_I understand. I wish to enter this Contract."_

"_So mote it be,"_

It was slightly irritating, the figure grumbled, awakening in a new world always did annoy her. Standing upright, idly checking over her appearance, the slim teen girl wrinkled her nose at the garbage around her. "Well, at least I'm not naked this time," she muttered, looking around. Lightly tanned skin was covered in a dirty and torn school uniform; short black hair was cut just past her ears with bangs falling down to her chin. Dark green eyes flickered between dark blue and dark aqua, with silver specks that glinted in the darkness of the alleyway; before fading into a murky brown. Tugging on her ears, the girl frowned at the curved shell. "Human then, I rather liked my previous elven form better."

She flicked her hands, frowning when it took several seconds for the golden and silver bangles to re-materialize. Rolling up the sleeves of the uniform, she watched as the bangles wrapped around her forearms like vines, stones materializing and glowing softly. A large sapphire was on the back of her hands, cut into a diamond shape, while two onyx stones cut into a circle and an emerald stone cut in a circle, were placed on her forearms. The bangles tightened, merging with her skin, before disappearing, along with the stones. Closing her eyes, the girl felt other changes occur: felt the tattooed runes burn across the skin of her biceps and wrists; felt the stabbing of her guardians marking her new form; felt her power settle into a frail core. Her ears twitched, feeling the piercings reform. Three long golden pendant-like earrings materialized in her lobes, silver and gold hoops cinched close to the rim, a curved platinum cuff decorated with golden and copper glyphs formed over the top of her ears. As all the other modifications, the earrings faded into her form, hidden from sight.

"*$%#* **&^*! &*$?" Turning, dark brown eyes widened fearfully. The man blinked at the terrified girl, "$*#(? **#&$%?" his voice was gentle. Delicate fingers twitched, as she covered her face, her shoulders shaking in sobs. "**$# it's okay! Come on, let's find your parents," she internally smirked, as her translator finally kicked in. "What were you doing in there?"

"I was attacked," she whispered, remembering the fate of the girl. She would always remember her hosts' last moments. "Three men, they, they raped me!" The tears that filled her glamoured eyes were real, hating the pain the girl had gone through. Of course she neglected to mention they had killed her too, stabbing her multiple times. She would fulfill her Contract to exact revenge on the men, before she would continue to her real goal. The man helped her into his car, driving her to the hospital. The doctors checked her over, collected the DNA evidence and handed it over to the police. She took this time to figure where she was, and to plan her next moves. She accepted the tearful hugs from her host's parents, hiding the pain of what she would have to do later.

- Until All Are One -

It was done. She stood quietly in her host's room, looking into the mirror. The appearance of her host was overlapped by her own form, only visible in the mirror. She could see the restless spirit of her host, watching her intently. "I am Viridian Calamity of the 1st Contingent; my Contract with you is complete. Your murderers and defilers have been punished by the law and my Curse is upon them. No matter if they are freed, they will forever be Cursed and Punished even after their deaths."

"Thank you," the spirit smiled, tears running down her face, before she faded from view. Eerie inhuman eyes glowed, feeling the end of the Contract; the spirit was a soft warm glowing light in her chest, it was similar to holding a tiny newborn kitten in one's palm. Looking into the mirror again, she glimpsed the artifact that she had sought after completing her Contract. A delicate crescent moon shaped pendent that glowed a hellish red and purple. Placing the artifact against her chest, she watched it melt into her soul, keeping the Cursed object from harming anymore innocent humans. Turning to the room, she sat down on the bed, opened the bottle of pills, and dumped them.

"It is time," she whispered, about to lay back. A knock on the door made her freeze, before standing and answering. Smiling sadly at her host's mother, she whispered the love and adoration her host had for the kind woman. Alone again, she lay on the bed, placed her hands on her stomach, and exhaled.

- Until All Are One -

When the mother re-entered the room, she found the body of her daughter. A soft aroma of peace and calmness echoed through the room. A single note placed on the desk, made her cry in sorrow and gratitude. "Dearest Mother, I was killed by those men in the alleyway. It was by the grace of an angel of death, which allowed me to remain long enough for them to pay back their debt. I've spent these last few days with you and Papa, cherishing your love, and showing our guardian angel the love we possess. She expresses her heartfelt sorrow that I was taken from you, but her joy at knowing the love we have shared with her. Forever remember her as well, since she gave us back a little bit of time." A photo of her beloved daughter was set underneath the letter. What made the woman stare, was not the fact her daughter was see-though and wearing long white robes; but of the kind dark-haired girl hugging her, who bore dark angelic wings curled protectively around her ward.

- Until All Are One -

She walked around, enjoying the moment of peace, relaxing in the familiar atmosphere of the place she had eventually come to call home. After her death, she had been brought to the Council of the Protectorates, which consisted of the leaders of each of the Protectorates and their seconds. She had been given a choice: continue on into the Well of Spirits, or become a Protector. She chose to become an Ascendant, a Protector. She trained in many different worlds and dimensions, protected many people, watched many die. It was difficult, but she managed to balance the good and the bad. It was during brief respites, like now, that she was able to take in the beauty of her open home. This place, she could walk without fear of being discovered, because Ascendants moved freely here, this was their Realm.

To everyone, the realm of Iniabi could almost be considered heaven. The buildings were pearlescent, and glowing with the suns that circled the sky, while it appeared everything was perched on clouds. The sky was a light golden yellow and white, with the three golden suns constantly perched high in the sky. Iniabi was a good name for the realm, not just named after the first of the Ascendants; it literally meant "The Sun On Which All Life Depends." The Senior Ascendant paused on the silvery-white walkway, watching other Ascendants and their families moving around. Children played, wives and husbands showed their affection to their Ascendant partners, everything was peaceful.

"Callie!" the dark-haired Ascendant turned, blinking her eerie glowing eyes to the caller. Being a petite figure no matter her form, she had to crane her head up, making her short black spikes slide around her shoulders. Staring up at the taller Ascendant, she waited patiently. "You've got a new assignment!" the newcomer sang, waving a folder.

"Oh? What of Lorna?" she took the folder, breaking the brown wax seal.

"On one of the other Dimensional Portals," Lorna squealed in excitement. Lorna, a very tall and buxom redhead, wiggled in anticipation as Viridian slowly looked over the papers. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you able to pick a squad? What kind of assignment is it? Are you looking for new recruits? Is it terrible? Is it good? Well?"

"Interesting," the dark-haired girl perused the file more closely. Frowning briefly, she closed the file. With a flick of her fingers, the file was re-sealed, with her trademark black and blue wax and seal. "I need to speak to the 4th Contingent." Lorna paced easily beside the more experienced Ascendant.

"The 4th? Really?" Light green eyes widened as blood-red hair swung around in the thick knee-length braid. Her white blouse stretched against her ample chest as she held her arms behind her, her long beige skirt twirling around her legs and flashing her long bare legs thanks to the slit. Her high-heeled sandaled feet kept easy pace with her superior, who wore a long-sleeved dark blue shirt and black capris with her thin black and blue sneakers. Both wore a pendent around their necks, a flat disk with an Alchemy circle, in the center was the glyph of the 1st Contingent: the Protector.

"Yes, it's disconcerting," Viridian bit her thumbnail, frowning. "The assignment is for D23W09, I don't know why they'd give ME the assignment."

"You're right, Boss," Lorna blinked, recalling the world and dimension. Her fox ears and tail popped into existence, perked up, as her eyes darkened. "D23, that dimension falls under a different Protectorate right? So why are they asking us for help?"

"I don't know, but…I have a bad feeling about this," Viridian paused, the two staring up at the building before them. The 4th Contingent building looked exactly like the other five, except it had a sign that read Fourth Contingent, and their glyph and picture: the Keeper, and an open book. Lorna looked uncomfortable, but growled and followed her boss up the steps. Tapping on the door to make their presence known, Viridian opened the door and stepped into the entrance hall. At first glance, the building looked like a library, and for the two public levels it was. Underneath however, it was a labyrinth of restricted knowledge. Viridian stepped up to the counter where a bored receptionist sat, picking at her claws. Recognizing the blue-skinned, leather-clad water demon, the Ascendant clicked her tongue and pressed her palm to her mouth. Assessing silver eyes blinked from webbed clawed hands, focusing first on her greeting, then on her pendent.

"Click click hiss click whirr," she tapped a lever, opening the closed trapdoor behind her, and stood guard as the two entered. As protocol dictated, the two waited for the door to shut before continuing down the spiral staircase. The dark stone that made up the area they descended into, had tiny veins of metallic silver that glowed, lighting up the branches of tunnels they passed. Lorna became more fidgety the further down they went, the furthest she'd ever had to travel was the third corridor, they were passing the sixth.

"So Boss, what are we looking for down here anyway?"

"We are here for any information about the Protectorate that is supposed to be watching over D23W09." Viridian tugged on one of the small braids that hung behind her ear.

"Ah!" fox ears and tail twitched, flicking from side to side. Light green slitted eyes flicked over to the smaller Ascendant, a mischievous grin growing. "So, Boss…" Viridian glanced over, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yes Lorna?" she asked, after several moments of silence.

"I noticed you haven't tripped since the bridge! Does that mean your teenage clumsiness is finally being replaced with adult poise and grace?" the kitsune grinned, looking proud and maternal as the smaller Ascendant stammered. "I'm so proud of you Little Boss!"

"That's not it!" Viridian stammered, not looking where she was going. True to form, without her focusing on her forward path, her nearly legendary clumsiness activated. "For your info- ACK!" her heel slipped, causing her to fall to her ass and slide down the rest of the stairs to the next landing. Yelping, Lorna took after her, finding her at the bottom, clutching her tailbone, as tears of pain gathered in the corners of her eyes. "Owie!"

"Oh Boss! Are you alright?" her tail flicked from side to side in worry.

"I'm good!" she gasped, laying back. "I just need a few moments!" The pain stiffened her back, making walking nearly impossible.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in, or rather, the fox," an amused voice floated towards them. A tall elven male with long silver hair and eyes approached, his black skin masking him in the shadows.

"Oh, hi Wrath," Lorna waved absently, hovering over her boss. She ignored the wandering eyes of the drow warrior, since he never actually touched her.

"Hi Wrath," Viridian whimpered, blinking up at him.

"Looks like you did a number on yourself this time, I swear," the drow shook his head helplessly, "You hurt yourself more often, and more seriously, than getting injured on the battlefield."

"What can I say? I'm a dangerous opponent," He laughed, bending down and lifting her up. Growling softly, she pouted as he simply carried her, Lorna prancing alongside him. "We need to go investigate the Protectorate that watches over D23W09,"

"Hmm, I've heard some pretty odd things about D23 lately."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I heard they often go into stasis simply because of boredom, apparently their races are extremely long-lived, and one generation of their people lasts longer than five of ours."

"That doesn't explain why they wanted me to use the Dimension Portal to W09, though,"

"They want your help? That's odd; normally Protectorates are fussy about interworking."

"I know, but them asking for me is REALLY strange."

"So you're going to investigate their Protectorate, find out how their race generally looks and their behaviors, as well as…"

"History, I read in my folder, that apparently there was supposed to be a big civil war that ended."

"But it might not have, which would make sense, as to why they would call on one of us,"

"Yes, if they couldn't end the civil war at the right time, then the loss of life and such, would correspond directly to the Protectorate, and affect them."

"Here we are," the three paused. A thick ornately carved door recognizably carved by dwarves, stood ominously before them. Viridian, being set down by Wrath, pressed her palm against the central seam. Flicking out a taste of her power, the door silently opened. Stepping inside, the three waited patiently for one of the workers inside to notice them. Unlike them, the workers inside didn't take a recognizable shape, simply being seen as odd masses of energy. However, to the workers, they were the ones who were simply odd energy patterns. Since technically none of them had physical forms, the different Protectorates never needed to showcase their different forms to each other, since usually they were completely different life forms.

=Welcome,= a quick fluid form approached them, using a form of telekinesis to speak. Likewise, the three nodded and responded.

-I've been informed about a mission, regarding your Protectorate, and am here for some information,- Viridian replied, stepping forward. All three were curious and a bit wary, since all the energy masses appeared much larger than them, which meant their people were also quite larger than them. Following their guide, they observed that they were more technological, using computers and holograms as well as datapads and other futuristic interactive consoles. Wrath in particular was curious, since he normally only was assigned to low-tech worlds.

=Here we are,= their guide activated his own computer console, inputting a series of commands. Viridian read intently, as he translated the information into something she could read. Frowning heavily, she crossed her arms.

-How long has this been going on?-

=Unfortunately, it's been a long time. Normally we take shifts, half in stasis, the other half in monitoring, but we miscalculated. Stasis is fickle, it goes quickly and slowly at the same time. By the time we were awoken from stasis, we missed the timeline, and the war escalated instead of ending.=

-How do you expect me to end a war, that's lasted longer than two of my worlds' histories together?-

=You are one of the best, not only in Rank of Protector and Guardian, but your unique ability to completely shift your physical form may be needed.=

-You want me to take on your form? Do you know how draining that is? I'm at my most vulnerable at the start of my missions, simply to let my core stabilize in an unfamiliar HUMANOID form. I have no idea if my core will even accept your form.-

=Which is why we've developed this,= a small amulet, in his terms, was presented to her. In her hands, it would be considered larger than a pimp's bling. Her eye twitching, she glared up at the amused guide.

-I am NOT wearing this,-

=You won't need to. Once it stabilizes, it will become one with your core, and become a permanent part of you.=

-Wait, what?- Lorna demanded. –You aren't taking my Boss away!-

=We aren't, but we may need your assistance in the future, therefore, you will be our first choice. I've been given very specific orders from my higher-ups, they would greatly appreciate your cooperation both now, and in the future.=

-The future? So she won't end the war?-

=There are many battles ahead that we've predicted; she will simply end this arc of the war, and bring about an era of peace for many years.=

-A temporary peace,- the bitterness was clear in her voice. Viridian scowled, hating the phrase, but she knew her answer. Many years of peace would help all prepare and recover, and be ready for the future. –When do we start?-

=You will go down alone, for the time being. If you find you need assistance, we will not hesitate to give it to you. If you require your specific teammates, they will be prepared and ready no later than three days after you request them. Is this satisfactory?=

-Yes, it'll do,- she bowed, already planning on her moves. –By the way, what exactly are you?- The energy pattern laughed, flashing dark blue.

=We are Cybertronians, autonomous robotic life-forms from the planet Cybertron. You may call me TopData.=

- Until All Are One -

Part One of the Viridian Arc is complete! Only a brief mention of the Cyber T's but some history and understanding was needed in regards to Ascendants.

Oh, I didn't realize, I posted two chapters today! Awesome! (was having difficulty with the upload manager yesterday :( )


End file.
